El amante de la Luna
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Una promesa de amor a la luna, desencadenara un milagro de amor. Dos corazones puros, se encontrarán, aun cuando la situación parezca muy oscura. —Madre, yo, algún día conquistare a la Luna —las palabras viajaron con el viento, impregnadas con un aire de añoranza, ilusión y amor. Aquella luna solitaria las escucho y un deseo ferviente nació en su interior.


Título: El amante de la Luna.

Resumen:

Una promesa de amor a la luna, desencadenara un milagro de amor. Dos corazones puros, se encontrarán, aun cuando la situación parezca muy oscura.

—_Madre, yo, algún día conquistare a la Luna —las palabras viajaron con el viento, impregnadas con un aire de añoranza, ilusión y amor. _

_Aquella luna solitaria las escucho y un deseo ferviente nació en su interior._

—_Quisiera que esas palabras sean verdad —la melancolía tiño la noche. —Concédannos una oportunidad…_

_Con el anhelo de dos corazones, los más puros en rededor, la magia del amor obro._

Snarry.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Clasificación: G

Géneros: General, Romance.

Advertencias: AU= Universos Alternos.

Es un one shot, que más bien parece y fue concebido como un cuento, es un universo muy alterno, así que no se sorprendan por ver las cosas cambiadísimas.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Es un one shot, más bien es un cuento, les diré las razones de su concepción en las notas finales. No estaba beteado a sí que perdonen los errores, trate de hacerlo lo más limpio posible.

Espero y les agrade. Sin más a leer.

_**El amante de la Luna**_

—Madre, yo, algún día conquistare a la Luna —las palabras viajaron con el viento, impregnadas con un aire de añoranza, ilusión y amor.

Aquella luna solitaria las escucho y un deseo ferviente nació en su interior.

—Quisiera que esas palabras sean verdad —la melancolía tiño la noche. —Concédannos una oportunidad…

Con el anhelo de dos corazones, los más puros en rededor, la magia del amor obro.

Esa noche la oportunidad se les concedió, la Luna encarnó. El reino Slytherin fue el bendecido para esta acción.

Los reyes y el reino felices celebraron el nacimiento, una gran fiesta se hizo, donde los otros tres grandes reinos: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, estuvieron invitados. Producto de esa dicha al pequeño niño celestial, lo comprometieron con el primogénito del reino Gryffindor. Así se acordó, al cumplir la mayoría de edad de Sev, el príncipe de la Luna, consorte del príncipe Harry, éste lo desposaría.

Los años pasaron. El pequeño bebé creció hasta convertirse en una gran persona, un joven muy bello e inteligente. Su piel, más pura que el alabastro, fina como una porcelana. Su cabello lacio, caía sobre sus hombros en cascadas azabaches. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche misma, con el misterio del firmamento en ellos, rodeados de melancolía que con los años en soledad adquirió. El más bello joven de los cuatro reinos. El príncipe Sev deslumbraba a todos como el brillo de la luna.

Un día cualquiera en el reino Slytherin, le comunicaron de su compromiso en el salón real, donde sus padres sentados en su trono estaban.

—Hijo mío, ya es hora de hacerte participe de tu compromiso, al nacer tu mano se concedió al príncipe heredero del reino Gryffindor y al cumplirse tu mayoría de edad el vendrá a desposarte. A un año estamos, de cumplir esa fecha, mi bello príncipe.

—Padre yo jamás te he desobedecido, siempre he tratado de cumplir tu palabra, pero qué pasa si yo no quiero casarme con él, ¿Qué pasa con mis deseos?

El rey, Tobías, se quedó pensativo pues no sabía que contestar al príncipe.

—Quiero casarme enamorado, con alguien que me conozca, que yo también conozca, alguien que me aprecie por lo que soy, no por el beneficio de nuestra unión, el que se case con el príncipe del reino Gryffindor —hablo con convicción, consiente de sus sentimientos.

—Lo sentimos querido, pero es un compromiso que no se puede romper ya. El amor viene en muchas presentaciones, tú eres un milagro de él, ya verás que el príncipe te conquistara.—Le contestó la reina Eileen con cariño.

El príncipe Sev, tenía miedo, cómo encontraría ahora a esa persona que juro conquistarlo cuando se acaban las opciones.

Mientras tanto en el reino Gryffindor algo muy similar pasaba.

—Lo diré por última vez padre, no me casare, escuchaste bien, ya puedes empezar a romper el compromiso —la furia resaltaba en la voz del príncipe Harry.

El rey James lo miró. Harry había crecido mucho hasta alcanzar una estatura considerable, más alto que el metro ochenta. Era fuerte, su cuerpo lo delataba pues se podían apreciar, entre su ropa real, los músculos que las horas de entrenamiento con el ejército habían logrado formar. Su cabello negro se encontraba indomable como siempre lo había sido, lo que creaba qué pareciera como si nunca hubiese conocido un peine, pero eso no disminuía su atractivo más lo resaltaba. Su mirada era lo más atrayente que tenía, sus ojos eran del verde más impresionante, poseía unas exóticas esmeralda que transparentaban sus sentimientos, heredadas de su madre Lily, al mirarlas, te transportaba a una selva verde exótica. Su hijo seguía paseando como león enjaulado, refutando el mandato de compromiso.

—Harry —la voz autoritaria del rey se escuchó demandando obediencia. —Éste es un compromiso que no puedo ni quiero romper, así que lo acataras. Al acabar el año tú estarás casado con el príncipe Sev, tu príncipe consorte y te aseguro que algún día me lo agradecerás.

El príncipe bufó, cómo podría el agradecerle que lo encadenaran a un desconocido. Salió furioso del salón principal, azotando la puerta como una salida de escape para su enojo.

Su padre negó con la cabeza al escuchar el portazo, a veces era tan infantil, pero sabía que poseía ya la madurez en muchos sentidos, por tanto, aun con su carácter explosivo sabría sobrellevar muy bien el matrimonio.

El tiempo, como siempre, no se detiene ni aunque eso fuera lo que más desearan los príncipes, destinados a casarse, éste seguía su curso. Ahora sólo faltaba un mes para el enlace. Poco participes eran de los preparativos, cada uno en su reino. Ellos sólo seguían las órdenes cuando fuera necesario. Como en ese momento le sucedía a Sev.

Parado frente a un espejo, en un salón del castillo, observaba a la modista hacer cambios a la prenda que portaba, su túnica de boda. Miro hacía el frente, se encontraba guapísimo, su túnica caía vaporosa sobre su grácil cuerpo, tenía un escote en V que acentuaba su pecho con bordados de hojas alrededor. Era de seda. Caía libre por su cintura resaltando sus caderas exquisitamente, seguía el vuelo y terminaba con una larga cola que también estaba bordada con hojas. Se miró sus mangas de campana, tocando la fina hilera de esmeraldas que portaban, en honor al príncipe le dijeron, como la que portaba en su punta del escote. Todo en sí resaltaba el color de su piel. Ese día se vería exquisito. Sonrió triste, de que le servía ser el joven más hermoso si no se encontraría contento con su boda.

"Quizá fue un error pedir aquel deseo" pensó.

En algún lugar del camino entre los dos reinos del enlace, también el príncipe Harry se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Un suspiro melancólico broto de sus labios. Él jamás prometía algo que sabía, no cumpliría, pero sabias fueron las palabras de su madre, al decirle que hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir, aquellas que con el tiempo se las lleva el viento. Un amago de sonrisa se incrustó en sus labios carnosos de recordar aquel día que le prometió a la Luna conquistarla. Que distinto es el mundo cuando eres un niño. Ese día la Luna llena se mostraba en su esplendor, tan grande y luminosa que el rincón más oscuro se alumbra esa noche. Con aquella hermosura en el cielo, le fue sencillo enamorarse. Su primer amor fue la Luna.

Más rápido de lo que quisieran, los príncipes Harry y Sev, la caravana de carruajes del reino Gryffindor llegó. Los soberanos de Slytherin, apostados en la entrada del castillo estaban para dar la bienvenida. Brilla con su ausencia la presencia del príncipe consorte. El rey James y el príncipe Harry, además de la corte real que los acompañaban, entraron a la magna construcción.

Aburrido ya de tantas presentaciones, Harry con el mayor sigiló posible escapo. Caminó por los pasillos, hasta que encontró un jardín hermoso. Se paró en el umbral. En medio, una gran fuente se alzaba, a un costado un cerezo floreaba, grandes rosales también se admiraban, toda la hermosura de aquel lugar se amplificaba con la luz de la Luna llena que en todo su esplendor iluminaba. Todo aquello se opaco cuando vio a un joven sentado sobre una banca. Observaba el cielo admirando la Luna, cuando lo único que debería ser admirado debía ser su belleza. Su piel tan blanca como la leche brilla con los rayos de la Luna, pero sus ojos fueron lo que le llevaron a la perdición cuando se posaron en los suyos. Mostraban un gran misterio que, de pronto se encontró queriendo descubrir, eran tan negros como la noche, tanto que te hacia perderte en ellos irremediablemente, en contraste con el brillo de su mirada. En ellos se veía el infinito mismo.

Fue mágico el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron. Esmeraldas contra ónix, luz y oscuridad, muy distintos pero tan complementarios. Sev se levantó. Harry caminó hacia él, deteniéndose sólo hasta tenerlo a un palmo de distancia. Los dos se vieron reflejados en la mirada contraria. Sus manos se tocaron y enlazaron, mandando un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo.

—Eres hermoso —susurro el príncipe embelesado.

Sev le sonrió dulce tanto como sólo él podía, el príncipe sintió morirse y resucitar, con esa única sonrisa acabo de amarlo más. Una sonrisa en su rostro lo transformaba, resplandecía con luz propia. Su mano osada recorrió su mejilla con una caricia suave, le miro cerrar los ojos disfrutando del momento.

—Mi príncipe…

—Tuyo, sólo tuyo, mi bella Luna.

Abriendo sus ojos, el príncipe Sev lo miró extasiado.

—Mío, mi amado mortal. Tuyo, por siempre.

Un viento cálido los envolvió, traía la promesa que se cumplió.

Sus labios se encontraron en una caricia cálida, con ella cerraron la promesa. Aquella que tiempo atrás ese simple mortal juro a la siempre solitaria luna. Sus labios se reconocieron en un casto beso, lleno de los sentimientos del portador; la felicidad, el amor. Ahora los dos con ansia esperaban el día de su boda. El día en que consumarían su amor.

Esa noche el amante de la Luna, a él conquistó.

FIN

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Esta historia fue mi trabajo final para la clase de lectura que tenía, nos pidieron un cuento o poema y salió esto, sólo que claro la historia que presente no fue slash así que si ven la original en algún foro que se parezca porque la publicaran en el foro del circulo de expresión literaria de mi país porque es un programa de gobierno, es mía. La modifique para mi parejita especial, como ofrenda de paz. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto.

Lizie.


End file.
